


Scarf, Thong and Stockings Saints

by Straj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the IBAN city something bad. The ghosts kidnap people. And they are two cute light warrior - scarf and Tong. But their methods are very unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

This city is located between heaven and earth, between earth and hell. This is the IBAN city. In it the bad thoughts, mental disorders take a sinister ugly. And with these forms struggling Scrap and Tong.

 

Stong

 

Scrap and Tong!  
Good to be lazy!  
Tear you ass!  
I hard swear  
You syudy, the amplitude, where!!!

 

Scrap  
languid slender boy, about eighteen years old with black curly hair, dressed in a black shirt and black jeans

 

Why tell me?  
We grieve,  
Fucking nasty?

 

Tong  
sturdy fellow with dark blonde hair, wearing blue jeans and a plaid shirt

 

I still  
Did  
Manicure,  
You got me a little light  
Somewhere chase,  
Nasty  
Stong?!

 

Stong

 

Get  
You already.  
To fight  
With the demon,  
While I was good,  
Damn!


	2. Part I

Scarf and Thong are on a busy street, which is torn by a strange creature, representing a three-metre redneck uncertain-looking tatters of a once white tuxedo and sitting in a strange car color enraged the monster pig.

 

Scarf

 

Get out, get out  
Nasty!  
Who is he,  
I can explain  
Kind Of Thong?

 

Tong

 

— Promises  
Deceitful lips.  
"I love you,  
Get married!  
But you still hold on...  
Day... Week... Month three.  
As the mother went down into the grave,  
The first wife dies,  
Ile grandfather...  
A hundred years to him that knocks,  
Attached to me he will give..."

 

Scarf

 

What he  
Goes?  
I do not understand!

 

Tong

 

"The Field — Chevrolet".

 

Scarf

 

What is it?

 

Tong

 

Machine, type.  
But we are here  
Need to tidy up.  
Or rather I should say —  
To kill in the Bud  
Toad.  
And get rid of the pain.  
Let's get down to business  
My dear friend!

Sounds The Cranberries — AVE Maria. The heavens are shining white light, and begins the transformation. Scarf clothed in a white robe, grabs himself by the shoulders.

Gliding through the wondrous languid neck,  
I will be able to concoct,  
And silk caresses and collects kisses  
From scarf wonderful gun I will do.

In his hands there is a huge blue rocket launcher. SCG - 1

 

Tong is also in a white robe, He slightly crouches.

As the thin fabric caresses my ass  
So I anal kiss the demon to give glad.  
But he never returned  
My g-string a crossbow is going to turn out.

And Tonga in the hands — red crossbow.

 

Tong

 

Get out!  
The demon lies!  
On a dare we're finished  
Now!

 

Both shoot goons. The scattered silver dust.

 

Scarf

 

Well,   
Dear friend  
My  
Finished?  
Went home.  
My coat  
Covered in dust,  
And the manicure peeled off.  
Now I would  
Willingly into the tub fits.

 

Tong

 

My dear friend.  
I used a bath too  
Do not interfere with...  
And do not start  
Us from the beginning?

 

Scarf

 

About  
That tub  
We work together to take?  
Well... how do I  
You, my dear,  
To refuse.  
No way.  
Better hurry.

 

Tong

 

Went.

 

Leave.


	3. Part II

On the other side of town Hundl, flower and DETRAS sit at the bar. Although there is no. Sit at the bar only Hundl and Flower, and DETRAS not visible.

 

Hundl  
High, slightly eared, reddish-brown man, clad in cloak, long bright yellow shawl  
.

We need peace  
Again to save.  
And freedom to gain!  
And to beloved  
DETRAS,  
We loved  
Right now!

 

Flower  
Little chubby ash-blonde with light reddish hair he'd dressed in a shapeless green dress.

 

Give you handle  
And become!

 

Hundl

 

To whom?

 

Flower

 

But not in Sailormoon?!

 

Hundl

 

We need...

A loud voice from nowhere.

 

Where are you going,  
Friends?  
Some leave you  
Not!  
And well-ka quickly stood up  
In a row  
And scratched where  
Shape!!!

 

Hundl

 

Detras?!  
Your voice so sweet,  
Where are you sending us?

 

DETRAS

 

Two cute faces,  
What it's like  
Two morons,  
Filled up now  
Promises...  
While you sit  
And fucking talk  
And have to get up  
And to bash  
Morons.

 

Hundl

 

No problem!  
I now donut  
Eat!  
And Flower  
Think of  
Soon  
How to cause!  
Woe!

 

DETRAS

 

A thousand devils!  
Let's hurry!  
By morning  
Think  
New  
Game!!!

 

Flower

 

Stay safe!


	4. Part III

Early in the morning. Scarf basking in warm pink bed, dressed in a pink lace nightie. On the next bed snores Tong.

 

Scarf

 

What a morning!  
God's light  
I poured in the window,  
And victories  
I feel today  
Will the sea!

 

Tong  
yawning

 

Yesterday...  
It was so good.  
You were so gentle  
And love,  
I'm now exhausted...

 

Scarf

 

Leave, opposite!  
You gave me a bruise  
The priest,  
Yesterday when pushed  
Me  
On the wardrobe.  
With you I'm no longer friends with.  
And in the next room  
To live leaving!

Tong

 

Yes totally!  
Come here,  
I bruise Pat and kiss  
And still blows.  
And it will be held.

 

Stong  
looking into the room

 

A good wallow  
And in the morning jerk off!  
Got up and went  
Reptile regular watering!  
Got it somewhere  
Still naked  
And unformed.  
The fucking feed  
These promises...

 

Scarf

 

Now get up!  
Now let's go!  
We're going to eat  
Then... kill!

 

Tong

 

Now that's the spirit,  
Each kind!  
To eat always  
And even when...   
Over the abyss  
The world hangs!

Stong

 

The fucking bugger!  
And grandmother,  
Father...  
And not swearing will be my end!  
Come on rose,  
Buggers!  
Sharpened stakes!  
Twisted robe!  
And that is exactly  
An hour later...  
In your beds  
Was not you!!!


	5. Part IV

Scarf and Tong arrive at the call. On the street tossing something long flaccid and it looks like thoroughly drunk

 

Scarf

 

What is it?

 

Tong

 

And this...  
Conjugal duty,  
That time  
Was not performed...  
All newlyweds,  
Despite gender and age.  
It grew  
But remained sluggish  
Drunk...  
And here...

 

Scarf

 

Yes. I'm sorry!  
Well...  
We get down?!

 

Tong

 

Of course.

Sounds The Cranberries — AVE Maria. The heavens are shining white light, and begins the transformation. Scarf clothed in a white robe, grabs himself by the shoulders.

Gliding through the wondrous languid neck,  
I will be able to concoct,  
And silk caresses and collects kisses  
From scarf wonderful gun I will do.

In his hands there is a huge blue rocket launcher. SCG - 1

 

Tong is also in a white robe. He slightly crouches.

As the thin fabric caresses my ass  
So I anal kiss the demon to give glad.  
But he never returned  
My g-string a crossbow is going to turn out.

And Tonga in the hands — red crossbow.

 

Scarf

 

Get out,  
Promises  
And walk away with the world!

shoots the monster

 

Tong

 

And you will be filled with!

 

Conjugal duty scatters small silver shrapnel

 

Hundl  
climbing out on the street

 

You fucking morons!  
So much power  
Some gays!  
You disappear from our way!  
(waves his pen)

Sounds — Rammstein — Sonne. Hundl begins to Shine and his clothes become silvery with a lot of light bulbs. The handle is formed in the meter plunger.

I'll save the world with  
А pen and a plunger!  
Go away, you gay!  
This century will be clean!

Runs Flower. Her clothing is bright green and resembles a costume of fairy.

I'm a flower in your ass  
Аnd the gays will save!  
Now arises the gun may big!  
And easy death for you I wish!

Tong

 

I think we're in trouble!

 

Scarf

 

Yeah. Soak them!!!

 

Tong

 

I hear  
Noise.

 

Hundl

 

I also...


	6. Part V

Scarf and Tong are on the left side of the street. Hundl and the flower on the right side. On the right side you hear a growing noise, the left — whistling.

 

Scarf

 

I hear something!

 

Tong

 

Yes.  
Something rushing here!

 

Scarf

 

I think...  
The Stong here goes?

 

Tong

 

Yeah, fuck you!  
So Stong  
Left  
Bed  
So early?  
No. It's different  
Something.

 

Hundl

 

I hear...  
The approach  
DETRAS!!!

 

Flower

 

Come!!!

In the middle appears a Stong evil, shaggy, tattered shorts and DETRAS — in a shaggy grey coat and checkered pants. Head — green bucket

 

Stong

 

Oh!  
Bitch!  
Will kill you now!

 

DETRAS

 

Yes...  
Will not work this time,  
How did you know I pray  
Will for mercy!

 

Stong

 

Fuck you on the snout!

 

DETRAS

 

And make it so  
And it was!

Sounds Eminem — Fucking Backstabber. Stong is twisted with white and red ribbons, and eventually finds himself in white latex harness MISTRESS and white lace stockings.

Holy lace stockings I will kill those  
Who hinder me to live!  
I'm a nice lady!  
I go on a knife blade!

DETRAS excessively swells and turns into three little boxes with three different entities that are combined in absurd and a great monster with three heads — head blondes, redheads and African-American.

Rose — river noble by the grace  
Оf God together.  
All we will begin to trample  
Аnd pour some, and then I'll go!

DETRAS  
by three votes

 

Kill!  
Will trample!  
And eat!

 

Stong

 

Fuck you!  
Three!


	7. Part VI

Mass brawl. And the main fight and subordinates.

 

Hundl

 

You, promise  
And the lie that salvation,  
Let's start the battle!  
Suspicions!  
Jealousy!  
Other people's lips,  
Hands...  
Attack!

 

Flower

 

Missing hope!  
The desire to return!  
The fear of conversation!  
In the battle, go!

 

Scarf

 

Disappear!

 

Tong

 

Steam!

 

DETRAS

 

Love fever  
Who tormented,  
In love and joy  
Tireless!  
You go to war!  
Or I'll curse!

 

Stong

 

But I have a whip  
And stocking  
Chase away!

Scarf linked to Hundl in the melee.

 

Hundl

 

I'm here  
Strangle,  
And all of your problems  
Decide.

 

Scarf

 

I'll kill you  
Only in this way,  
It's so simple...  
As two fingers  
About asphalt.

 

Hundl

 

Well, you can die!

 

Scarf  
biting the enemy

 

I  
Die!

A deafening explosion. All in the smoke. The sky lights up in a Golden glow and the voice of Francis — " ... if a person is gay and has goodwill and seeks God, who am I to judge him?"  
The Scarf and Tonga grow blue wings, and they fly away in the radiant distance.

 

Hundl

 

What the...  
The hell is going on here?  
Need this shit  
Jam!

 

Flower

 

Come on.  
Then I'll give you a hug  
And will burp  
To the moon.

 

go


	8. Epilogue

Stong and DETRIS sit at the table and drink.

 

Stong

 

Here damn it.  
Faded into the heavens.  
And the fucking woman!

 

DETRIS

 

It's all so true.  
My stared into the distance,  
And they don't fuck all my sorrow!

 

Stong

 

I don't want more  
Fucking  
The rest of the damn world  
To protect!

 

DETRIS

 

This time you're right  
A friend of mine.  
Let's get you  
Out of his trousers.  
Come here.  
The wine we'll drink.

 

Stong

 

Arrange  
Gomorrah and Sodom.  
And all sorts of problems  
Send in the ass.

 

DETRIS

 

And then... the truth.  
We'll raise  
Glasses  
And drink  
For yourself.  
YAY!!!

 

The END


End file.
